Edward Nigma
Edward "Eddie" Nigma (エドワード・“エディ”・ニグマ, Edowādo "Eddi" Niguma), also known as Riddler (リドラー, Ridorā), is a fictional character and antagonist of the ''DC'' series. He is a super-villain who was driven by a compulsive hunger for attention and desire to prove his intellect to the world, fashioned himself into the iconic villain who uses riddles and puzzles to commit his crimes. He is a deranged genius who feels a psychological compulsion to demonstrate his intellectual superiority, and constructed elaborate crimes while delivering clues daring law enforcement to catch him. Creating complex conundrums and death traps, Eddie prides himself in watching his helpless victims fail to find solutions to his puzzles and meet with grim fates as he gloats over his superior intellect. Batman is the only person Eddie has ever met with the intellect and abilities to not only solve his riddles, but outsmart him, a fact that drives Eddie further over the edge. Desiring to outsmart and humiliate Batman before killing him, Riddler makes it his top priority to come up with a puzzle that not even the Dark Knight Detective can solve. "Are you ready for some more? Explore! Find my challenges. And when you fail to solve them and lie blubbering like an ignorant child on the floor, you will know that Riddler... is better than you." :—Riddler, to Batman. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Wally Wingert (English), Hiroshi Iwasaki (Japanese), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography With an obsessive need for attention, Edward Nigma is determined to be the most outlandish of Gotham City's criminals, concocting elaborate series of clues and riddles around his crimes. Batman has proven a worthy opponent, capable of deducing the Riddler's plans, but Eddie is dedicated to creating a mystery the Dark Knight will not be able to solve in time. Appearance As Edward Nigma Eddie has messy brown hair with glasses As Riddler Riddler wears purple, fingerless gloves with covered question marks. He also wears his signature green business suit with yellow question marks and, on occasion, his green bowler hat. He also holds his question mark cane in his hand. * Hair Color: Brown * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Blue * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: 6 ft. 1 in. * Weight: 183 lb. Attributes: * Genius intellect. * Driven by a need to test his wits against law enforcement by leaving clues to his planned crimes. * Compulsive need for attention. Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies * Riddler's Thugs ** Query ** Echo ** Sugar - Partner. ** Spice - Partner. * Two-Face Family Neutral * Fred Stickley * Amanda Waller * Robin/Arkham Knight/Red Hood Rivals Enemies * Bat Family ** Batman ** Alfred Pennyworth * Teen Titans ** Robin/Nightwing * Chase Meridian Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities * Criminology: A former police forensics officer, Ed is skilled in the field. He was even briefly the medical examiner at GCPD. ** Investigation: * Genius Level Intellect: ** Computer Operation: ** Computer Hacking: Riddler can hack into radio frequencies, even Batman's. He can even keep track of Detective Mode. ** Gifted inventor: Riddler can built his challenges and death traps without much trouble, so long as he has the right places to set them up and the materials. ** Tactical Analysis: ** Escapology: ** Mechanical Engineering: *** Robotic Engineering: Riddler built himself a robot army. * Stick Fighting: * Mind Control: * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Basic): * Driving Physical Abilities Fighting Style Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses * Mental Illness: Riddler suffers from fanatic narcissism, egocentrism and megalomania crossed with severe obsessive compulsion. Hence why he thinks he's the perfect being and is easily to figure out. ** Riddler doesn't believe he suffers from a mental illness, ironically; Batman had the unintentional effect of making Riddler's mind state worse over the years, ultimately leaving him convinced even a rigged challenge was fair. * Multiple Personalities: After his murder of Officer Doughty and Kristen Kringle, Ed's mind fractured. There was his original persona and new personality that represented his darker side and obsession with riddles. After accepting he enjoyed killing, the two personalities merged. However, after being frozen in a block of ice for months, the personalities split apart and Ed was himself again. However, the new Riddler personality was able to influence him into "awakening" him. Due to Ed's love for Lee, Riddler was slowly starting to merge back together with Ed; however, he allied with Penguin and Grundy to kill Lee. * Obsession: Riddler is obsessed with riddles and puzzles. Equipment * Pistol-Shaped Cigarette Lighter: A novelty cigarette lighter shaped like a handgun, used to mimic an armed robbery without actually committing any crime. * Tranquilizer Gun: An airsoft rifle that fired darts tipped in sedative chemicals. * Instant Compound X: A chemical meant to be used in conjunction with a plaster mask, after the latter has been adhered to a human face. The chemical creates a near-flawless mask mimicking the contours of that face. * Aerosols A & B: A pair of aerosol cans labeled "A" and "B". Can A sprayed a chemical that awoke the unconscious. Can B sprayed a chemical that knocked out the conscious. * Laughing Gas: Gas that induced uncontrollable laughter in those who breathed it without protection; extended exposure resulted in unconsciousness. * His invention called the Box, which enables him through a receptor fixture to receive information being extracted from people's brains while it beams realistic images from television signals into their minds through brain wave manipulation. Gadgets Weapons * Riddler's Cane: Riddler's question mark cane not only is rigged with a detonator but it has a sharp blade on the top that the Riddler uses to fight with. * Explosives: The Riddler used all manner of explosives in his schemes, from time bombs to grenades; some of his riddles were even delivered through bombs. * Firearms: The Riddler used ordinary guns as both weapons and as signal devices. * Sword Gallery Death Traps * Drive Shafts: A pair of power plant turbines re-purposed by the Riddler. Victims are bound the the turbines, which are then set to spin at around one thousand revolutions per second. According to the Riddler, the centrifugal force resulting from this velocity will quickly tear the victims' bones straight from their bodies. Gallery Transportation * Rolls-Royce: An ordinary automobile used to lead the Batmobile on a chase around Gotham City's outskirts. The Riddler stocked it with crash helmets, in case of an emergency; indeed, the car was destroyed in a violent crash shortly after its ignition was cut by the Batmobile's Bat-Ray. * Super-Adhesive: A chemical spray that became incredibly sticky upon contact with air. For maximum effect, it was sprayed in conjunction with the wind produced from a handheld fan. Gallery History Past Early Life The Birth of Riddler Early in the Crime Career Synopsis ''Batman'' Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances See also Etymology External links * Riddler Wikipedia * Riddler DC Database * Riddler Batman Wiki * Riddler YJ WIKI * Riddler Arkham Wiki Notes & Trivia * Riddler first appeared in Detective Comics #140 (October 1948). *The Riddler sees himself as far superior to most of the other villains and believes that they lack "true commitment". * A relatively poor fighter, Riddler instead relies on his henchwomen, Query and Echo, to do the physical work. * Several Gotham criminals have their own code words that they use when they call the GCPD to distinguish themselves from prank phone calls. The Riddler chose "Oedipus" as his code word (referring to when Oedipus solved the riddle of the Sphinx). His code word for contacting the Batman is "The Hanging Man" (referring to the game Hangman). * The Riddler's online screen name is "Wizard101". Category:Characters